


Already Gone

by ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, HarryPotter - Freeform, J.K. Rowling - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Sickness, Violence, a little fluff, eventually Drarry, harryxdraco - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, major angst, ron weasley - Freeform, weak malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimes/pseuds/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimes
Summary: Short breath, fever, night sweats, nausea, horrible nightmares.  Nobody seemed to really bother with Draco Malfoy's problems. They didn't notice. The truth was, Draco didn't want them to see. See, that he was weak. Everybody saw through him. That was until Harry Potter came along. He looked Draco right in the eyes.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's small grammar mistakes, english isn't my mother tongue

Harry POV

Harry sat down by the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It was the second day after summer break, their sixth year had just started, and they were already drowning in homework. Harry scanned the familiar room that was lit by thousands of candles. It made the big hall less lonely. Less empty. That was always something, right? It was only the crack of dawn, yet it was only him and a few other students. The Hufflepuff table were empty. "Ughh, this bloody question doesn't make sense!"

Ron groaned loudly from beside Harry. The boy turned his attention back to his red haired friend. The iconic red hair were sticking out in all sorts of directions. Harry chuckled, so did the girl in front of them. Hermione. She was already busy reading all her books, the quill in her hand writing down as she went.

"Ron, I don't see what you find so difficult. It'd make sense if you would bother paying attention when we have classes!" Hermione said with a serious tone, Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes at the female. "I might have to agree with 'Hermione on this one, Ron" Harry teased as the corner of his lips slightly turned upward. He gave his friends shoulder a friendly clap, Ron turned to him and gave him a 'I thought we were friends' look. 

"Bloody hell Harry, you're becoming more like 'Mione. Scary." Ron said playfully, his lips curling up into a smile. Hermione laughed, looking up at the two males for the first time. She looked at Harry. "It's good to have you back for our sixth year, Harry." 

"Yeah mate." Ron agreed. "School's not the same without you. I had to deal with her bickering all alone, I thought I was going to die!" The boy spoke as he pretended to faint, very much being dramatic. Hermione quietly glared at the boy. "I've missed you guys too." Harry half spoke, half laughed as he ran a hand through his messy hair, just making it ten times worse.

Harry's attention were drawn elsewhere when the doors to the hall swung open. He recognized the boy walking through the door too well. The platinum blonde hair that seemed to have lost some of it's glow, were neatly slicked back with hair gel. Pale skin that wore an emotionless face and grey eyes. But under those eyes were bags, a clear sign that the other male hadn't gotten enough sleep in quite some time. Draco Malfoy. It'd been long since Harry last had seen Malfoy. Harry had left a whole 3 weeks before summer break started.

Harry made eye contact with the blonde before he sat down by the Slytherin table. Dull grey eyes glaring into his bright green ones. Malfoy looked different. Harry turned back to his friends. "He looks different, Malfoy. Don't you think?" He murmured as he looked into the table, considering his next words as he softly nibbled on his lower lip. "Almost ill.." He looked up and met Hermione's bright brown eyes. 

"But it's not like I care." Harry quickly stated, the female shrugged. "He does look different. He was almost always absent the last three weeks of school. Whenever he came to class he seemed to smell like the hospital wing. Like the sweet medicine you get there." Hermione explained.

Ron faked a laugh. "That slimy git, he's probably up to something again." Harry sighed. "I guess." He said with a chuckle as he turned around to get another look at the blonde. Malfoy's head were bent down, seemingly not paying attention to what his friends, Pansy and Blaise, were saying. That seemed unusual. Before Harry could get another glimpse of the other male, the whole hall started to fill with people, the bright blonde hair disappearing into the crowd of people.

Harry had already finished eating, feeling a little unwell as he slowly rose from his seat. He smiled warmly at his friends "I'll go rest, I don't feel my best. It's weekend after all." Both Hermione and Ron looked up at him. "Harry wait-" he had already left the hall before he could hear the rest of Hermione's sentence. Probably saying that he should finish his homework. Harry walked off to the bathroom, just needing to freshen himself up.

 

Malfoy POV

Draco had his favorite meal in front of him at breakfast, yet it didn't seem appetizing. Pansy and Blaise were blabbering on about their summer break beside him, Draco wasn't really paying attention. He just stared down at his food with dull eyes, poking it with a fork. It was like everything had lost it's color, yet nothing of that showed on Draco's face. 

His thought were everywhere else but reality. Right now, reality just seemed like too much to handle. He just wanted to be alone, in his bed, and sleep his days away. Away from everyone else. Away from all the noise, yet everything was awfully silent.

Draco was slowly twisting around the Slytherin ring that sat neatly around his finger. Even though everything seemed so hopeless, Draco had managed to stay as the Slytherin prince. His temper had gotten worse with his lack of sleep, resulting in him snapping at people more often. Over small things. Yet it seemed to work like a charm, it put people in their places, and they would stop bothering Draco. 

He was caught off guard when his heart started pounding in his chest. The familiar knot rising from his stomach, into his throat.

Draco did his best to rise from his seat as calmly as possible. 'A Malfoy must keep their cool and elegance'. Not saying a word to his friends he hurried off to the bathroom stalls, almost running. Cooly glaring into the eyes of the people that he met on the way. When Draco reached the bathroom he ran to the last stall, almost kicking the door open. He went into the stall, locking the stall door behind him. Draco broke into a cold sweat, his body suddenly burning hot.

He knelt in front of the toilet, releasing the knot that he was no longer able to keep in his throat. He tightly sealed his eyes shut as the contents of his stomach came up his throat, falling down into the toilet. A hair fell into Draco's face as his body continued to throw up the food that his body didn't have. His stomach was empty. He fell back against the wall in the small stall, roughly loosening the tie that felt so tight around his neck. It felt like it was choking him. Draco's body was shaking violently, yet he neatly put the fallen hair back in place.

He felt the familiar pricking behind his eyes, "don't" he whispered to himself as he heard his fathers words in the back of his head. 'Malfoys do not cry'. Draco clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into the soft skin of his palm, making holes in the firm skin. He closed his eyes again, a tear escaping his eye. And another one after that, and another after that. The tears just kept coming. A sob was caught in his throat, making it come out as a half choked sound. "You're pathetic, Draco Malfoy" Draco said to himself as he relaxed his hands, drying his eyes off with the back of his hand.

Draco took a deep breath and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his knees and the soft fabric of his robes. The palm of his hands ached against the fabric because of the wounds he had made with his own nails. He continued to take deep breaths, slowly calming himself down, the look of coldness returning to his eyes. It had been a while since Draco last had a break down this bad.

When Draco's breathing was back to normal, he flushed the toilet and did a quick cleaning charm. "Scourgify" he whispered and the mess on his clothes disappeared. He unlocked the stall door and walked to the sinks, leaning against them. He looked up, staring at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His body was so exhausted.

He turned on the water and carefully cleaned his hands before splashing his face with cold water, sighing softly. Draco did his best to gather himself as he tightened his tie again, straightening his messy robes. Draco's body slightly relaxed, but he froze as he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and stared into shining green eyes. The boys hand was neatly holding a wand. Draco's eyes turned cold.

"What do you want, Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

“What do you want, Potter?” the boy in front of him asked, Harry rolled his eyes and put his wand back into his black robe that was decorated with a Gryffindor mark. “This isn’t your bathroom, Malfoy, from what I know, I have the right to be here.” Harry said as if the other was stupid, walking right past him, over to the sinks. Walking right past him as if Malfoy didn’t even exist. 

“Think you’re really smart, don’t you Potter?” Malfoy spat. “Perfect Potter.” Harry turned on the cold water and cleaned his face, the cold water sending slight shivers around his body. He quickly dried his face with the sleeves of his robes, putting back on his glasses. “Harry bloody Potter has come to save us all, the boy who lived.” Malfoy said in a high pitched voice, imitating Harry’s. 

Harry snapped. “Can’t you just shut up for a second?” Harry swiftly turned around, suddenly close to Malfoy’s body. He could feel the heat radiating off the other’s body. Malfoy eyes were coldly glaring into his own, as Harry took a deep breath their chests slightly brushed. “You’re being childish.” Harry couldn’t make out the look in the other’s eyes.

Malfoy squinted his eyes at him before quickly walking off, not saying another word. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Why did the fact that Malfoy didn’t look healthy bother Harry so much? “Stupid git” Harry mumbled to himself before leaving the bathroom, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry stopped walking when the painting of the fat lady appeared in front of him. “Dilligrout” Harry said and the fat lady moved, letting him enter. He didn’t even take a second glance at the common room before heading to the boys dormitory. Harry walked to his own bed and dumped down on it, closing off the red curtains, casting a silence charm. He hadn’t realized how tired he was, but he drifted off to sleep before he got the chance to take off his robes.

Perhaps Harry had eaten too much at breakfast, because strange nightmares came to him. First he dreamt that he was walking through a forest, his Firebolt over his shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and he could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. 

Anxious to catch up with it, he sped up, but as he moved faster, so did his quarry. Harry broke into a run, and ahead he heard hooves gathering speed. Now he was running flat out, and ahead he could hear galloping. Then he turned a corner into a clearing and- the dream switched.

Harry was back in the hospital wing sitting beside a bed. The voice of Madam Pomfrey could be heard. “Here, take this Mr. Draco. It’ll make you feel better.” Harry quickly turned his head as he heard the blondes name, the boy was laying in a hospital bed beside him. Malfoy looked at him with a sweet smile, one he had never seen before. “You’re awake.” Malfoy whispered.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Madam Pomfrey said sweetly and she left. Harry was speechless. Why was Malfoy treating him so.. Kindly? His thought were interrupted by loud groans, Harry focused again on the other boy. Malfoy was tightly clutching his chest as he stared up at Harry, tears obviously threatening to fall. “It hurts Harry, it hurts. My chest hurts.” 

Harry stopped for a second, Malfoy had called him Harry. It felt so neutral. Yet he panicked, yelling after Madam Pomfrey, Malfoy’s cries getting more desperate. Everything went quiet. Malfoy’s face even more pale before the life disappeared from his eyes. Harry gasped as he was sucked out of the dream, being thrown into another one.

He was wearing Professor Quirrell’s turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he had to transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he did not want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully–and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it– then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold– there was a burst of green light and Harry awoke, sweating and shaking. 

“Harry! Harry are you okay?” A desperate voice called out, a warm set of hands placed on Harry’s shoulder. He looked up, meeting Ron’s eyes. “Harry, it’s the middle of the night! You’re were mumbling all sorts of things, and shaking, shaking so bad! I thought you were dyin-” Ron stopped talking as he noticed the tears running down Harry’s cheeks. Ron pulled Harry into an awkward hug, patting his back. Harry didn’t care, it felt safe, it felt warm. 

 

Draco POV  
It was in the middle of the night, yet Draco was tossing and turning in his bed. He had been so tired earlier, but now he seemed wide awake. Insomnia. Damn it. Draco groaned frustrated, his thoughts were all over the place. Yet they seemed to end up the same place. The bathroom.

It annoyed Draco mercilessly, that he kept thinking about Potter. How their chests had ever so slightly brushed, and how he could just barely feel Potter’s warm breath on his face. It was so wrong. He hated Harry. Hated that dumb witted wanker with every cell in his body. He quietly whined, mad at himself, ashamed. What wouldn’t father think? What would he think if he knew that he couldn’t stop thinking about another male. Not even to mention that it was Harry bloody Potter! “I’m just tired.” He whispered to himself. That could be the only right reason why. Wanting to distract himself, Draco found one of his study books and started reading, putting a hand on his chest, a hand over his heart. His chest was ever so slightly aching, but it always were.

“I don’t have much time left anyway.”


	3. Smells like Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there's grammar mistakes that I didn't correct, I wrote this while I was half asleep.

Harry POV  
Harry groaned loudly as he leaned back in his chair, countless of open D.A.D.A books laying on the table in front him. “Hermione, aren’t we done soon? We’ve been her for two hours!” He whined as he gazed over at Hermione.

She was still deeply fascinated by their homework, then he looked over at Ron, who seemed just as hopeless as himself. “Don’t be silly Harry! We’re nowhere near done with our homework.”

Harry looked around the library, then smirked. “But didn’t you and Ron have a date at Hogsmeade later today?” Hermione looked up and glared at Harry, Ron glared too, her cheeks flushed a light pink. Ron’s cheeks seemed redder than his hair.

“Harry!” She said flustered, playfully hitting his shoulder with a book. “Ow!” Harry groaned and put a hand over his shoulder, Ron letting out a half choked snicker.

“Think it’s funny, do you?” Harry stuck out his tongue at Ron and laughed, making Hermione laugh too. Hermione’s attention turned back to her books, she groaned. “Now I can’t focus because of you two.” she pouted as she closed all her books and put them back on the shelfs.

Harry and Ron shared a smug smile, having accomplished their goal. The golden trio picked up their notes and left the library.

“Bloody hell, I’m starving” Ron complained as they walked. He’s always hungry, Harry thought to himself. “Lucky you, it’s lunch time.” Hermione said and took a sharp turn that lead them to the great hall. Harry sat down by the Gryffindor table, unconsciously scanning the Slytherin table, hoping to see that blonde hair sticking out of the crowd. It wasn’t there.

Blaise and Pansy were there, but Malfoy weren’t. It wasn’t right.  
Harry pushed the thought of worry to the back of his head when massive amounts of all kinds of food appeared on the table. Even after all these years, it surprised him every time.

Harry smiled happily at his friends, who seemed just as stuffed as him. He finished his glass of pumpkin juice, before looking up to see Ron and Hermione staring at him. “Hm?” Harry said, putting the glass back on the table.

Ron scratched the back of his neck. “So, um, Harry. Me and ‘Mione thought that after lunch, her and I could go to Hogsmeade..” The red haired said shyly. “Well, if you don’t mind, of course.” Hermione added in. ‘They fit so well together’ he thought.

“It’s fine, go and have you alone time.” Harry said with a smile, Ron slightly choked on his juice as Harry spoke. “So it’s okay?” Harry nodded, and before he could say Quidditch, Hermione and Ron ran off together, making Harry laugh to himself. Before anyone else would start talking to him, Harry quietly headed out of the hall, burying his hands in the warmth of his hoodie.

 

Draco POV  
“I wish I could give you better news than this Draco, but it’s getting worse. I’ve never seen a case like this before.” Madam Pomfrey said as she put the cold stethoscope on the front of Draco’s exposed chest, listening to the beats of his heart. The cold metal gave him goosebumps.

Draco nibbled on his lower lip, closing his eyes. “Is there really nothing to do?” He said, voice slightly shaking. “I’m afraid not, not at the current time.” Draco had gotten close to Madam Pomfrey after many visits. They had dropped the formalities. He’d stopped hiding his feelings in front of her, she would just look right through his tough facade even if he tried.

He took a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm. Madam Pomfrey removed the stethoscope and gave Draco the familiar potion. The one that smelt like the thing you missed the most, somehow that helped his heart. “I’m sorry Draco.”

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.” He said with a smile and took the potion, breathing in the calming smell. He scrunched his nose. The smell was different from the one he had smelt before summer break.

The one before their school year had ended smelt like his mothers sharp perfume, and the way the air smelled when he played Quidditch. Now it smelt like the Gryffindor corridors, and the smell of the coconut shampoo that would always fill the air when they were showering with Gryffindor after a Quidditch game.

“Madam Pomfrey, it smells different.” He confessed as he stared into the dark pink liqiud. “It smells like the Gryffindor corridors and coconut shampoo.” Madam Pomfrey chuckled. “Sounds like Mr. Potter, his hair always smells like coconut. And it does smell like what you miss, after all.”

Draco’s eyes widened, and he slightly choked on his saliva. “Merlin’s beard, no!” He let out a choked laugh, looking up at Madam Pomfrey’s smiling face. “Not bloody Potter. I don’t miss that prick.” Madam Pomfrey just laughed at him again. “Are you sure Draco?”

“I swear on the Malfoy inheritance, I do not miss Harry Potter!” Draco felt his face going hot, how embarrassing. She must be wrong, bloody wrong. There was no way in hell Draco could miss Potter.  
He would never miss Potter, every second away from the other boy felt like a gift from god, Draco thought to himself before downing the sweet potion. He heard a knock on the door, and a familiar voice. “Madam Pomfrey can you-..” The room went quiet. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” 

Draco groaned with annoyance, put down the empty glass and turned his head, only to see Potter standing in the door. He felt a blush creep onto him, Potter was seeing him shirtless. Draco didn’t know why it was different, it wasn’t like Potter hadn’t seen him shirtless before.

Draco cooly stood up from the bed, and put back on his sweater. He wasn’t wearing his robes since it was the weekend. His fingers brushed the bandage on his left arm, though it was hiding no wounds. Just secrets that could not be told.

“No, not at all Mr. Potter. What can I help you with?” Madam Pomfrey said sweetly before nodding at Draco, signalling that he was free to go. “The same as always.” Draco had fleed the room before he could hear the rest of Potter’s sentence. 

Draco breathed heavily, laughing nervously to himself after he had been sure that there was no one there to hear it. Draco walked towards the library, thoughts racing through his head. How much of their conversation had Potter heard?


	4. Questions

Harry POV  
Harry watched quietly as Malfoy walked out of the infirmary. ‘He doesn’t look too bad’ Harry thought to himself. ‘Wait, what am I thinking?’ He quietly cursed at himself for thinking such things. “So, the usual Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey’s voice startled him, but he turned to her and smiled. “Yes.” He nodded.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds before Madam Pomfrey had a bottle of vitamins in her hand. “Here you go.” Harry smiled and gladly took the bottle. He had gotten used to taking vitamins, it just made him feel better. Muggle vitamins weren’t exactly popular in the wizarding world, so Harry had to get them from Madam Pomfrey.

“Madam Pomfrey, may I ask, what was it that you gave Malfoy? I’ve never heard of a potion like that.” Harry looked down, chuckling. “I couldn’t smell the coconut shampoo that Malfoy mentioned. The whole room stank of hair gel.”

Harry had been standing outside of the infirmary door, hesitant to knock when he heard Madam Pomfrey and Malfoy talking. Would that be considered as eavesdropping? Even behind the doors, he could smell whatever Madam Pomfrey gave Malfoy. Harry didn’t smell the Gryffindor corridors or coconut shampoo, only hair gel.

“Is he okay?” Harry asked hesitantly, feeling stupid the second the words left his lips. Why would he care? Madam Pomfrey smiled steadily. “I’m afraid I’m not in the right place to tell you so Mr. Potter. If you want to know, you should ask Mr. Draco himself.” The woman in front of him nodded.

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey.” Harry said, suddenly curious. If Malfoy was healthy, wouldn’t Madam Pomfrey just tell him? He sighed and bit his lower lip, walking out of the hospital wing with more questions in his head than he started with. Where would a boy like Malfoy go if he needed peace and quiet?

Harry groaned and pulled out his Marauder’s Map, suddenly eager to get his questions answer. His eyes searched for Malfoy’s name, finding it in the library. Harry grinned to himself and put the map back in his jeans before heading off to the library.

Harry found Malfoy sitting at the table that was far away from all the other students. Typical. Harry grabbed a random book, and quietly sat down in front of Malfoy. All the words that Harry had prepared on his way to the library were suddenly forgotten. The blonde didn’t seem to notice Harry at all.

Harry softly chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes turning to Malfoy’s book. He was reading one of the D.A.D.A books they had gotten a few days ago. “Hey” Harry said awkwardly, suddenly staring into grey eyes.  
Malfoy POV  
Draco’s attention switched when he heard Potter’s voice. He looked up, meeting the bright green eyes, messy jet black hair that stuck out in all sorts of different directions. “What do you want Potter?” Draco spat, voice slightly cracking at the last word as the mark on his left arm suddenly started burning.

The green eyes didn’t stop staring into his own. “Uhm..” Harry’s eyes slightly flickered. “I heard you and Madam Pomfrey’s conversation.” Draco’s body slightly twitched, bollocks, Harry had heard everything. “And?” He responded cooly, pretending not to care. Why was Potter talking to him anyways?

“Why were you at the infirmary, are your health okay?” Draco glared at the other, hoping the shining eyes would remove themselves off of his body. “It’s none of your business, Potter” Draco spat, his eyes winching down in pain. The mark wouldn’t stop burning, was it because of Potter?

“Sorry.. I didn’t mean to ask a too personal question.” The other said quietly. “I’m just tired of all this constant bickering. It’s getting childish, Draco.” His body froze. Potter had called him Draco. His first name. The name that confined him, and was his. Not his family’s.

“Look, we’re not 11 anymore, yet we still act like it.We’re getting too old for this, uhh..” Draco slowly looked up and saw the boy in front of him hesitating. What was Potter trying to do, trick him? Cause that wouldn’t work on Draco, not a chance.

“What I’m trying to say is, don’t make the same stupid mistake as I did.” Draco’s eyes slightly widened when Harry stuck his hand out in front of him, like Draco had done the first time they met. “Friends?” Harry whispered.

Endless thoughts were racing through Draco’s head. Should he take Harry’s hand and say yes? He wanted to take Harry’s hand, but a voice in his head told him no. That it was wrong. Then his father’s voice could be heard in his head. ‘Malfoys do not befriend Potters’.

Draco tried to find that glimt in Harry’s eyes that would tell him that Harry wasn’t being honest. That he just wanted to befriend Draco to get information. But he couldn’t find it. It wasn’t there. Harry’s green eyes shined with pure honesty. He wanted to befriend Draco, for real.

Draco didn’t know why, but he suddenly got angry. He would never admit, but he got angry at himself. He would disappoint the Malfoy Heir if he befriended Potter. How could stupid Potter just casually walk up to Draco and ask him that after all that had happened between them? 

 

Who did he think he was? Why would The Boy Who Bloody Lived, suddenly want to be Draco’s friend. Potter was the sun and Draco was the moon. They didn’t go together. Draco abruptly stood up, pushing his chair back roughly. He used a quick charm to close all his books, taking them into his arms. “No bloody chance Potter.”

 

Next day, Monday  
Harry Potter

Harry rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hands as he, Hermione and Ron walked towards the Potions classroom. He hadn’t mentioned the whole part about being rejected by Malfoy the day before, he couldn’t figure out why, but the fact that Malfoy had rejected his friendship offer upset him.

“Wake up Harry.” He felt Ron giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder, Harry groaned in response. They had Potions with Slytherin, brilliant, just brilliant. The Slytherin’s always acted like they were so much more than everyone else. It made Harry sick.

When they reached the class they found their usual seat, and how convenient, Malfoy was there. Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. Why did their class with Slytherin have to be today? Harry groaned , and within long the class started.

“So, class!” Professor Slughorn sounded more excited than he should be. “Today we’ll be making a potion that stops the time for 10 seconds. The recipe is quite a difficult one, so I’ll have you make pairs of two.” He clapped his hands, and looked around the class.

“Me and Professor Dumbledore talked earlier, and we decided that it would be good for you all if you started talking to others than the ones in your house.” Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron, what did the professor mean by that?

“By that I mean, you’ll be paired up with someone of the opposite house.” Professor Slughorn said with a smile. Loud groans could be heard throughout the entire classroom, mostly coming from the Slytherin table.

“We’ve already made the pairs.” Professor Slughorn said and started pairing up people. Hermione got with Blaise, and Ron with Crabbe. “And at last, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will be working together.” Harry stiffened. Brilliant.

Harry got up and sat beside Malfoy, not sure what to make of himself. “And now, you may begin.” Professor Slughorn said. Malfoy turned to Harry. “So, Potter. You find the ingredients, I’ll make the potion.” Harry rolled his eyes and silently agreed. Well, Malfoy was after all one of the top students in that class.

Harry found the ingredients needed, and sat beside Malfoy, watching as he started working. He couldn’t help but look in awe, the other boy looked so concentrated. It was only now that Harry noticed Malfoy’s hands. They were slender and long, and they moved so elegant as he worked. Harry didn’t notice that he was staring.

“I know I look good Potter, but you don’t have to stare.” Malfoy said with a cocky tone, drawing Harry back to reality. “Sorry” He murmured softly and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Why did Malfoy’s hands fascinate him so much?

When all the groups were done, Professor Slughorn decided that one person from the group should drink the potion. That would stop the world for 10 seconds, giving them 10 seconds to do whatever they want.

Soon, Professor Slughorn approached Harry and Malfoy. “Mr. Draco, you go ahead. Drink the potion.” The professor said. Harry shivered, he didn’t know why, but the thought of Malfoy getting a chance to do whatever he wanted for 10 seconds, made him slightly uncomfortable.

Malfoy happily drank the potion, and Harry didn’t even notice that the time stopped, but suddenly Harry felt different, and Malfoy stood in front of him with a smug smile spread across his face.

Harry’s whole body were suddenly burning hot, and what confused him the most was that his lips were wet and slightly tingling. Harry suddenly felt shy and couldn’t look into Malfoy’s eyes. What did the other boy do? Did he curse Harry? Why did he feel so flustered? He really had no bloody clue.

Harry didn’t notice that class was over before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He came back to reality and saw Hermione and Ron in front of him, her hand on his shoulder. He looked around the room for that blonde hair, needing to ask what Malfoy did to him. But he was already gone.

“Earth to Harry, are you there?” Ron said and waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you okay Harry?” Hermione asked and tried to look into Harry’s eyes. The tingling feeling on his lips wasn’t gone yet. “Yeah, never been better, I guess.” He said, suddenly irritated. 

“Hermione, I think Malfoy cursed me when he drank that potion!” Harry out bursted as they walked out of the classroom. Hermione looked up at him with big eyes, trying to contain a laugh. “What makes you think that?” 

“Well.. When he drank that stupid potion I suddenly felt all hot and my lips were wet and.. Tingly! He must’ve cursed me, that twat” He complained, and suddenly both Ron and Hermione bursted out in laughter beside him.

“Mate, are you sure he cursed you, it couldn’t have been something else? Nothing else that he would do?” Harry look over at Ron with a confused look. “Is this some sort of joke that I don’t understand?”

Hermione wiped her eyes from tears before speaking. She gave him a smug smirk. “Look at it Harry. Do you think there might be a chance that Malfoy fancies you a little bit?” Harry choked on his saliva, eyes wide at Hermione’s words.

“Are you mental Hermione? Bloody Malfoy fancies me? No chance. What does that have to do with the curse?” Harry said annoyed, pouting. “Harry, think about it. Draco always compliments you, you’re just a bit too square to realize. ‘Perfect Potter’, ‘Saint Potter’, ‘Wonderful Potter’.” 

Harry groaned, their reasons were too good. A part of him didn’t want it to be true. It couldn’t be true. “ ‘Arry, have you ever kissed someone before?” He raised an eyebrow at Ron. “Yeah, why?”

Ron smiled. “Well, how did it feel?” Harry shook his head in confusion. “Well, my lips were slightly wet afterwards, it was warm and left my lips tingling.” He admitted quietly, Hermione patted his shoulder.

“And wasn’t that how you felt when Malfoy drank that potion?” Hermione said, Harry nodded. “Yeah, but he cursed me, I know it. What are you implying anyway?” Ron sighed,  
shaking his head. “Mate.” Ron said. “Malfoy used his 10 seconds to kiss you.”


	5. "No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short, I wasn't really in the mood for writing today, but I wanted to post something.

Harry POV  
Harry laid sleepless in his bed, tossing and turning. There was no way in bloody hell that Malfoy kissed him in potions class. Malfoy had cursed him, and he had to find proof. Harry pouted and sat up, his hand searching the night table for his glasses. 

Harry neatly put the glasses onto his nose, eyes blinking as he tried to get used to the dim lit room. He swung his legs over, putting his feet in the slippers standing by his bed. The astronomy tower seemed like a good place to go at this time, he doubted anyone would be there.

As quietly as the old floor would allow him, he walked out of the boys dormitory, heading to the astronomy tower. A breeze of cold air hit Harry when he left the Gryffindor towers, the cold air of the halls making the hair on his neck stand.

The door to the astronomy tower creaked as Harry opened it. He squinted his eyes, a dark figure stood leaning against the railing. Harry defensively put a hand on his wand that he had put in the waistband of his pajamas. “Hello?”

The figure in front of him slightly jumped before turning around. “Malfoy?” Harry scrunched his nose and let go of his wand. Fake alarm. Malfoy’s eyes were flying around the astronomy tower. “Hi.” Malfoy said awkwardly, not his bratty and tense self. Harry sighed and walked up beside him, leaning against the railing. 

Harry assumed that Malfoy probably had trouble sleeping too, and like Harry thought that the astronomy tower would be the place with least chance to meet other people. And well, the view was pretty bloody amazing too. Everything seemed to shine in the moonlight.

Harry looked over at the blonde standing beside him. Malfoy was still dressed neatly in his robes, his face was dimly lit by the moonlight. His cheeks seemed to be tanned with a slight pink color, and he stank like firewhiskey. Harry’s own faced flushed pink when he realized he was only wearing his pajamas.

“You want some?” Malfoy handed Harry a glass bottle. It was indeed firewhiskey. “Uhh.. No thanks.” He said awkwardly. Then something hit him. Maybe Malfoy wouldn’t be so defensive when he was under the influence of alcohol. Harry smirked. “Malfoy, how’s your health?” He asked, straightforward. 

 

Draco POV  
Draco wasn’t quite clear headed, the firewhiskey was slowly, but surely getting to him. He wanted to ignore Potter’s question, but his mouth just seemed to move without his permission. “Not the best.” He mumbled, looking away from Harry’s messy hair and bright green eyes.

God, if Draco wasn’t careful he was afraid that he would drown up in Harry’s eyes. They just seemed as magical as the boy himself. Draco shifted nervously, staring at the black sky. “How come?” He felt his ears starting to burn, he couldn’t tell Potter. That would make him seem weak.

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” He said bluntly. What a stupid question. If Draco had been sober he would have told Potter to screw himself before walking away. He didn’t. The words wouldn’t form in his mouth. “I swear to god I’ll kill you if you tell anyone.”

He looked over at Harry who seemed very serious. Not the goofy and light expression he usually wore. “I promise.” The other said. Draco suddenly got nervous, and so he looked down. “You see.. Uh..” Suddenly the freezing air was burning hot. “Harry.” He looked up again.

That was a new name. “I have this muggle disease. Stage 2 heart cancer..” He mumbled, awaiting the raven haired boy to start laughing. He didn’t. Harry gasped, eyes wide. “Are you serious?” Draco nodded. “I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t-” 

Draco shivered. He had called him Draco, again. The name rolled so smoothly off his tongue. “It’s fine.” He cut him off, throwing him a weak smile. “No one knows. And I want it to stay that way.” Harry nodded. “Of course.”

 

Harry POV  
Harry was lost for words. Draco bloody Malfoy had just told him such a personal thing. Cancer. Harry knew what is was, he almost felt sorry for Draco. Harry shifted awkwardly, wanting to change the subject as it clearly made the other uncomfortable.

“Can I ask you something?” The blonde nodded. “When you drank that potion earlier, you used your 10 seconds to curse me, didn’t you?” He heard a snicker come from the other male. “Bloody hell, I did not curse you.” Malfoy laughed, a true laugh that made shivers go down Harry’s spine.

“Would you bother telling me then, og maybe show me?” Harry gasped when Malfoy suddenly turned around and their noses were a few inches apart. He felt a blush creep up on him as he stared into those grey eyes. For the first time in 2 years they seemed to shine again. 

Draco leaned even closer than it should be legal to do and gave Harry that signature smirk, slightly parting his lips. Was Draco gonna kiss him, like Hermione said? Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest. So loud that he was afraid Draco would hear it.

“No.” Draco said cooly before winking and walking off, when Harry came back to his senses, Draco was already out of sight. His cheeks were burning hot and he felt weirdly flustered. What was with the whole being so close thing, and why did it have such an effect on Harry?

So much had just happened all at once, and it was kinda hard to take in, even for Harry, The Boy Who Lived. Draco was drunk. He had stage 2 cancer, and he was suddenly really close which Harry kinda liked. He didn’t want to like it, but he did.


	6. The hospital wing, please

Harry POV

Harry had the same dream throughout the rest of the night. Harry asking if Draco cursed him. Draco leaning in close, smirking before saying no and disappearing. The next morning Harry was woken up by a lot of loud yelling. “Wake up Harry, we’re gonna be late to D.A.D.A!” Ron yelled.

 

Right. Snape was now their Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Brilliant. Just brilliant. Harry put on his glasses, then his robes and the red and yellow Gryffindor tie. Along with Ron he ran down the halls, meeting a very dissatisfied Hermione on the way. “Where have you two been? I didn’t see you at breakfast!”

 

“Sorry ‘Mione, we must’ve been really tired. I stayed up trying to figure out a spell yesterday.” Ron confessed awkwardly. “What about you Harry, why did you wake up so late?” Harry blushed. He had talked to Malfoy yesterday night. He couldn’t tell her that. “Uh.. I just had trouble sleeping.. _Nightmares_ , y’know.” 

 

“I really think you should go talk to Dumbledore about you nightmares Harry. We can’t let Voldemort use you like that.” Hermione said, trying to speak some sense into him. “I’ll talk to him if it gets worse.” Harry said and ran a hand through his messy hair, just pushing it around. 

 

When Harry walked into the classroom he was greeted by Snape’s usual evil stare. Harry, Hermione and Ron made sure to get a seat at the very back, he stacked his books in front of him so he wouldn’t have to look at Snape himself.

 

“Turn to page 394.” The quiet room was filled with the sound of pages flipping back and forth. The Slytherins were fairly amused to have Snape, while the Gryffindors were midway dying. Harry’s eyes scanned the room for that blonde hair, quickly finding it bended down over a book. 

 

The events of last night returned to his memory. The closeness, the way he could just barely feel Draco’s breath on his face. What shocked him the most was that Draco was sick. Harry couldn’t figure out why, but the fact that Draco was sick bothered him mercilessly. God, why was everything about the blonde so complicated?

 

Harry felt himself blush when grey eyes were suddenly staring into his own. Malfoy had caught him staring. Harry awkwardly looked back at his book, slightly jumping when Snape banged a hand against Harry’s table. “Pay attention, Potter. What did I just say?” Harry looked up to see a furious Snape. “Uhh..” Snape cut him off. “ _That’s what I thought_. 10 points from Gryffindor.”

 

A range of chuckles came from the Slytherin table. Brilliant. Harry sighed with relief when the class was finally over. “You have to start paying attention Harry! Our N.E.W.Ts are coming up.” Hermione scolded him as they walked the halls. Harry was listening until he saw that blonde hair stick out of the crowd. “Excuse me” Harry said before running off.

  
  


Draco POV

Draco was pissed at himself, he had told stupid Potter everything the night before. What wouldn’t his father think, did he have no shame at all? Darn firewhiskey. “Are you even listening?” Blaise snapped beside him. “Uh, yeah.” Draco said and straightened his posture, glaring at everyone that dared to look him in the eyes.

 

“I can’t believe Potter got _another_ 10 points taken from Gryffindor, does that git never learn?” Pansy said in a sugar sweet voice that made Draco sick, wrapping her thin arms around Draco’s. “Doesn’t seem like it.” He answered carelessly. 

 

Draco winched in pain when his whole lower torso started aching and burning, Madam Pomfrey had mentioned something like it, but it had never happened before. “Blaise, Pansy, just go. I need to do something first.” Blaise nodded and Pansy gave him a curious look, but she soon followed Blaise.

 

Draco groaned, barely being able to keep his balance. Nobody seemed to notice his struggles. His vision got blurred, and he could barely see where he was standing. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he didn’t even bother looking who it was. “Hospital wing, please.” Was all Draco managed to get out before blacking out.

_______

 

Draco sat up with a jump, his eyes shooting open. It wasn’t long before Draco groaned in pain and fell back down because of his aching muscles. His eyes scanned the dark room, it was indeed the hospital wing. “Oh, you’re awake.” A voice said, it was deeper than Madam Pomfrey’s.

 

Draco looked to his right, it wasn’t Madam Pomfrey. The person had bright, shining green eyes and messy raven hair. Potter. “Yeah..” Draco mumbled. What was Potter doing here? “How long have I been here?” Draco asked, trying to keep his cold facade. “For 10 hours, you told me to bring you here at 11AM. It’s 9PM now.”

  
  


Harry POV

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Harry said bluntly, not considering his words. “Why do you care, Potter?” Malfoy spat. Harry suddenly felt shy. “I don’t know why I care, I don’t want to.” It was hard to see, but if Harry was right, then Draco bloody Malfoy was blushing in front of him.

 

“It is getting worse..” He heard Malfoy mumble. “I’m sorry.” Harry had never been the best at comforting other, actually, he purely sucked at it. “Why did Madam Pomfrey let you stay? It’s outside of visiting hours.” Malfoy switched the subject. “Uh.. She said that it would be good if you weren’t alone when you woke up..” Harry lied.

 

Harry had stayed because he wanted to, and so Madam Pomfrey let him. “Sure it’s not because you wanted to stay?” Malfoy teased. “I’m sure.” Harry said with a pout, a smug smirk spread across the blonde’s face. “Oh yeah? Your face says otherwise. You look like a tomato.” 

 

It was nice, talking loosely to Malfoy, like this. “No I don’t.” Malfoy laughed, a genuine laugh. “It’s because you cursed me in Potions class.” Harry said and crossed his arms. “I didn’t curse you Potter.” Malfoy rolled his eyes and leant back into the hospital bed. “Then what did you do?”

 

Malfoy smirked. “Want me to show you?” Harry nodded eagerly. “Then come here.” Harry did as Malfoy said and leaned close to the blonde. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, sending weird waves of pleasure through his whole body. Harry could again feel Malfoy’s warm breath against his face.

 

Those familiar grey eyes were staring right into Harry’s, they were hard to read. Malfoy was smirking, parting his lips. Harry almost gasped when Malfoy leaned even closer, lips slightly brushing. What was Malfoy doing? Harry flushed when he felt a blow to his face, then Malfoy’s laughter could be heard. “I won’t show you.”

 

Harry didn’t know why, but that bothered him. He took a firm hold of Malfoy’s jaw, and smashed his lips onto the blonde’s. It was a rough kiss, teeth touching and tongues fighting for dominance. That familiar hotness spread through Harry’s body, his lips felt wet and were tingling. 

 

For once something felt _right_. All the problems in the world seemed to disappear. Malfoy put his hand on his Harry’s neck, bringing him closer. It was so wrong and so right at the same time. When their lips finally parted they were both gasping for air. Then it hit Harry. Hermione _was_ right. Malfoy had _kissed_ him in potions class.


	7. I love you

Hermione POV

Hermione was walking back and forth in the Gryffindor common room, pure rage bubbling within her. “That slimy bastard, he hurt Harry **_again!_** ” She spat, barely looking at Ron who was sitting on the couch. After 2 hours they had finally gotten Harry to sleep, after he had returned in the middle of the night, crying and sobbing.

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have let Harry help Malfoy yesterday.” She said, stressed out, and sat beside Ron. “Oh Ron..” She said as she leaned onto the ginger’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers. “You don’t think he’s making love to the enemy, do you?” Hermione pouted as she heard a sigh come from Ron.

 

“I really don’t know ‘Mione. He never tells me anything anymore. Ever since Voldemort has come back he’s been acting _strange._ ” Ron sighed. “You should try and go talk to Malfoy, I’ll stay here with Harry.” Hermione stood up and smiled at her lover. “Good idea.” She said before storming out of the common room, heading towards the hospital wings with fierce steps.

 

Harry POV - The night at the hospital wing

They parted lips, panting. Harry smiled into Draco’s grey eyes which smiled right back at him. Draco removed his hand from the other’s neck, the sleeve on his left arm had slightly fallen down. “What is _ **that**_ Draco?” Harry firmly took a grip of the blonde’s arm, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see better in the dark.

 

A black snake with a skull as it’s head was neatly tattooed onto Draco’s arm, there was no doubt about what it was. “Is that..” Harry was cut off. “It’s nothing.” Draco said with a faint blush and pulled back his arm, covering it again. “That’s the _dark mark_ , isn’t it?..” He felt tears prickling his eyes, threatening to fall.

 

“Harry..” Draco whispered, but Harry gave him no time to explain. “S-Stay away from me Malfoy.” He stuttered before walking backwards, soon running out of the infirmary with tears streaming down both cheeks.

 

Hermione POV

Hermione stormed into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey weren’t there at the moment. Her eyes immediately caught that blonde hair. “There you are” she said before stomping over to Malfoy’s bed, gripping him by the shirt’s collar and pulling him up. “You filthy bastard, what did you do to Harry?” She spat as she glared into those dull grey eyes.

 

Hermione smirked with satisfaction when Malfoy groaned in pain. She was no sadist, but seeing Malfoy in pain pleased her. “None of your business, Mudblood.” Malfoy sneered, and for a second Hermione saw an unfamiliar look in the male’s eyes. Worry. “You hurt him, didn’t you? What did you do this time?” Malfoy squeezed his eyes at her. “I didn’t even touch him.”

 

“Then _how come_ he came back in the middle of the night, crying and sobbing? We spent two hours getting him to sleep. And as if it isn’t already weird enough, he spent the whole day here, with you!” Hermione scolded, the look in Malfoy’s eyes suddenly going soft. “ _I’m sorry.._ ” The blonde whispered.

 

Hermione couldn’t believe her own ears. Had Draco Malfoy just said sorry? “What?” She said dumbly. “I said I’m sorry!” Malfoy spat angrily as he tried to get free from her grip. “So you admit to doing something to him. Bastard.” Hermione spoke, clenching her fist around Malfoy’s collar even more.

 

 _ **“Leave.**_ ” Malfoy whispered, voice fragile. “I said leave!” He almost shouted. “Hmph.” Hermione said before letting go of Malfoy’s collar, giving him a look that could kill. Hermione straightened her shirt before quickly and elegantly walking out of the hospital wing.

 

Ron POV

Ron was dying with boredom as he sat beside Harry’s bed, staring into the air. “Liar.. No… Stay away from me..” Ron turned his head and saw Harry covered in sweat, body clenching as he tossed and turned his head. “Hey, Harry..” Ron said firmly as he moved over to Harry’s bed, putting a hand on his shoulder as he repeated Harry’s name.

 

When Harry didn’t respond, Ron got worried. “Harry!” Ron yelled and took the boy by both shoulders, shaking him. “Wake up, it’s just a dream.” He spoke loudly. “It’s not real..” It was like a thousand pounds were lifted off his chest when Harry sat up, gasping for air. “Harry! Are you okay?” Ron asked and grabbed the cold water by Harry’s bed, offering it to him.

 

Ron was relieved when Harry accepted the glass, gulping down the contents of it in a few seconds. He nodded at Ron and smiled at him. A genuine smile. “I’m fine.” He carefully helped Harry put back on his glasses. Ron was caught off guard when a female voice could be heard in the dormitory.

 

Harry POV

“ _Harry!_ ” Ginny squealed and ran over to his bed, grabbing his hand tightly, making Harry smile. “What are you doing in the boys dormitory Ginny?” The ginger ignored her older brother’s question. “Are you okay?” Ginny asked, worry filling her voice. The female reached a hand up to Harry’s chin, gently caressing it.

 

Ginny turned her head to her older brother, giving him a “would you mind” look. Ron took the hint and left the room. “Ron told me everything, I’m so sorry Harry.” Harry smiled as Ginny curled up into his arms, hugging his waist. “It’s fine.” He whispered and rested his head against hers.

 

Harry didn’t know who, or what to love anymore, but Ginny was his girlfriend after all, and right now, any type of affection or comfort was enough. Harry shivered when Ginny traced a finger around on his chest. “I love you Harry.” Ginny spoke softly, but even that almost gave him chills. “I love you too.” He managed to choke out, but did he really love Ginny the same as he once did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting every second day, my exams are coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry POV

Harry looked around the great hall, there were no Gryffindors, a couple Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws and three Slytherins left. Everyone else had gone home for christmas. Harry had always much rather preferred to stay at Hogwarts, then with his bad excuse of a “family.”

 

He sighed in defeat. Hermione had gone home for christmas, and Harry couldn’t go with Ron because they had gone to see Ron’s older brother, Charlie, in Romania. Brilliant. Just Brilliant. What didn’t surprise Harry was that the three Slytherins that were left were Malfoy, Pansy and Blaise.

 

Harry was not going to, and would not talk to Malfoy. He straight up refused. He’d rather spend 5 hours cleaning Quidditch  trophies with Filch, and that was indeed bloody horrible (from what he had heard from Ron.) Harry was pleasantly surprised when a blonde haired Ravenclaw sat beside him.

 

“Hello Harry.” The female said, making Harry smile. “Hey Luna.” Luna was the only person which he was able to talk to, that hadn’t gone home for christmas. “Why aren’t you spending christmas with your dad?” Harry asked while taking another spoonful on his porridge. He almost gagged on his food, not feeling the slightest bit of hunger.

 

“He said he’d be busy this christmas, so it would be a good idea if I stayed.” Luna said softly. “ _Are you okay Harry?_ ” Harry barely managed to swallow his food, but he nodded. “I’m fine, thanks.” Luna smiled. “See you later Harry.” She said before standing up, heading over to the Ravenclaw table again.

 

Harry washed the, now horrible, taste of food in his mouth, away with the rest of his pumpkin juice. He lazily rubbed his temples, the thought of just going back to bed made him even sleepier than he already were. With lazy and slow movements Harry stood up, walking out of the great hall. 

  
  


Draco POV

Draco grinned at something Blaise had said a few seconds prior, scrunching his nose when Pansy moved even closer. God, she was sitting on his lap at this point. Well, Draco had, against his will, introduced Pansy as his girlfriend to his parents. They had accepted her, but only because of her status as a pure-blood.

 

Draco groaned, pulling Pansy off of his lap. Draco was thankful to stay at Hogwarts for christmas, but at the same time he wasn’t. He missed his mother. Draco turned his head, only to see Harry leaving the hall. He wouldn’t even bother running after the other boy, Harry had been avoiding him ever since that night.

 

Damnit. It was all because of that stupid mark. Because of that stupid “mission” of his. Why did it have to be him? It all seemed to be his fault. Draco almost gagged when a knot rose into his throat. The small food he had eaten already on it’s way up again. 

 

Draco rose from his seat as calmly as possible. “Excuse me.” He said to his friends as he hurried off to the bathroom stalls, almost running. When Draco reached the bathroom he ran into the first stall, carefully opening it. He went into the stall, forgetting to lock the stall door behind him.

 

Draco felt himself tear up, not realizing that there were footsteps coming closer and closer to his stall. He really couldn’t bother paying attention. He had locked the stall door after all, hadn’t he?

 

He knelt in front of the toilet, releasing the knot that he was no longer able to keep in his throat. He tightly sealed his eyes shut as the contents of his stomach came up his throat, falling down into the toilet. A hair fell into Draco's face as his body continued to throw up the small amount of food he had finally managed to eat.

 

His stomach was empty, once again. He fell back against the wall in the small stall, roughly tugging on the collar of his shirt. It felt like it was choking him. Draco's body was shaking violently.

 

He sobbed quietly, but without tears. It was as if he had been drained of those. Draco put a hand around his left arm, digging his nails into his fragile skin, and that stupid mark. A sob was caught in his throat, making it come out as a half choked sound. "Pathetic.” Draco said to himself as he relaxed his hands.

 

Draco took a deep breath and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his knees and the rough fabric of his jeans. The skin of his arm ached against the fabric because of the wounds he had made with his own nails. 

 

But it wasn’t working. Draco wasn’t calming down like he used to. His body tensed up. Was he going to die now, was this it? Would he die in a bathroom stall, pathetic and disgusting? Draco didn’t even bother paying attention when he heard the stall door creak open, not before he felt a hand on his back.

 

Draco flinched, looking up. His eyes watered when he caught a glimpse of a pair of bright green eyes. He couldn’t see clearly. “P-Potter?” He stuttered out, unsure. “Be quiet.” The other said, making Draco relax. It was indeed Harry. He had never been so happy to hear the raven haired boy’s voice.

 

As Draco’s body relaxed, he couldn’t fight the tiredness. He had barely slept the night before. Draco smiled unconsciously as he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he saw was Harry lifting him off the bathroom floor.

  
  


Harry POV

Harry sighed annoyed as he put Malfoy down on _his_ own bed. The Gryffindor tower was empty anyways. Harry used a quick cleaning spell before pulling the covers over the other boy. The usually majestic and prince like boy looked pathetic at the very moment. Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

 

As much as Harry hated Malfoy, he was dying with worry. That pretty blonde hair were messier than usual, there were bags under those pretty, but closed, grey eyes. His whole face and body just seemed so exhausted. He sighed before running a gentle hand through the other’s hair. 

 

Malfoy’s blonde locks were soft and silk like against Harry’s hands. God, he could get used to running his hands through the other boy’s hair. It already seemed addicting. Harry smiled to himself. "I hate you Draco Malfoy." He said to himself before turning away from him, walking over to sit by his desk.

 

Harry found his backpack and pulled out the homework the teacher had given them before christmas started. Gently grabbing his quill he started writing down, reading, and answering questions.


	9. I'm sorry

Draco POV

Draco’s eyes shut open, removing him from his rest. Another one of Voldemort’s horrible dreams had visited him in his sleep. He rubbed his temples, sitting up. His eyes scanned the room. The curtains that were blocking the night light from entering the room was red and gold, the Gryffindor dormitory. 

 

The bed he was sitting on had to be Harry’s, he was the only Gryffindor who stayed back for christmas. Draco ruffled his messy blonde hair, Harry was nowhere to be seen. He looked down, he was still dressed in his jeans and the white shirt from earlier. He must’ve slept the day away again, it was dark outside.

 

Draco awkwardly got out of the bed and quietly left the Gryffindor tower. He groaned. His head ached, and his body felt tired. He could barely recall what had happened that morning. Just that he passed out in the bathroom after throwing up. Harry must’ve found him.

 

Draco looked around, all the teachers had gone to bed by this time, and he was longing for fresh air. Draco headed back to the Slytherin tower and grabbed his coat, putting it around his fragile body. The common room was so quiet when everyone had gone to bed. It was nice.

 

In the corner stood a tall dark green Pinetree that was neatly decorated with christmas bulbs, the color of the bulbs a little lighter than the tree. A beautiful golden light chain was tightly hugging the tree, making the whole room light up. The room was filled with the comforting smell coming from the fireplace that was lit on fire.

 

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent. This was the closest Hogwarts would ever come to be a home for him. And just for a second, Draco felt like he belonged. Like he was meant to be. Draco never asked to be this way. He just wanted to make his parents proud.

 

Wanted them to be proud of their son. But his father was hard to please. Draco shivered when memories of his father rushed back. He opened his eyes, quickly brushing it off before heading outside.

 

It was pitch black outside, the only light coming from Hogwarts and Hagrid’s house. Draco thought that Hagrid seemed nice, but he couldn’t befriend the giant. His father wouldn’t allow that. 

 

Draco breathed slowly before heading down to the lake that was by Hogwarts. His eyes squinted in the dark, by the lake sat a dark figure, knees curled up into their chest. Draco alarmingly put a firm hand on his wand, prepared for anything, almost. 

 

The figure turned towards him and green eyes lit the air. “Oh, Malfoy.” Harry said. Draco took his hand away from the wand and walked towards Harry, sitting down beside him. Not close, quite far away. “Hey.” He said awkwardly, shifting nervously in his seat. Was Harry going to run away again?

 

“Uh- thanks for letting me sleep in your bed. You didn’t have to, you could just have put me on the couch.” He heard Harry snicker. “It’s nothing.” What should he say know? Say sorry? Explain himself? But what was there to explain?

  
  


Harry POV

“Listen, uh, Harry.” He heard Draco say. “Hm?” Harry turned his head over to the blonde. Bloody hell, he had missed staring into those eyes. Had missed seeing that blonde hair. “I’m sorry.”

 

Draco mumbled, and Harry unconsciously moved closer. “Hm.” Harry groaned, quickly looking away. “Explain yourself Malfoy, did Voldemort send you here to spy on me, kill me?” He said, anger rising inside of him. 

 

“No- I came here by myself, I wanted some fresh air. I never wanted this. My parents- yeah you know, where active death eaters when Voldemort killed..” Harry rolled his eyes. “My parents.” Draco nodded. “Right. And they still are.”

 

“I just want to make my parents proud, and they will kick me out of the family if I don’t listen and become like them. In Voldemort’s mind, and my parents, there are only two choices.. Kill or be killed. If I don’t do his dirty deeds, he will kill my parents.”

 

Harry looked back over at Draco, who was now shaking. All his anger was removed in an instant. Without thinking much over it he moved over to Draco, wrapping his arms around the blonde, who seemed shocked at his actions. 

 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Harry said, looking at the male in front of him who seemed like he was about to cry. Harry realized it. He was the boy who lived, and Draco was the boy who had no choice.

 

“No.. You don’t understand. I have to do this. He’ll kill my parents, Harry. He’ll kill you.” Harry hugged Draco even tighter. It pained him to see the blonde like that. Broken. The blonde who was always so strong and arrogant. Whose face never flinched.

 

Harry wasn’t sure what to say anymore, he sucked at comforting people. “We’ll figure it out.” He decided to say. It felt so natural, hugging Draco like this. He had missed the other so much, without even knowing. He hated him, hated him so much for every little stupid thing he had done.

 

Harry saw tears wetting Draco’s cheeks, and with a gentle thumb he wiped them away. He put a flat hand on Draco’s chest, matching his own breathing to the other male’s heart beat. It was weak, but it was there. 

 

Draco leaned into Harry’s embrace, and at that very moment everything seemed right. Like everything was how it was meant to be. All of Harry’s worries faded away. Everything that was on his mind was the blonde in his arms. “Thank you.” Draco whispered


	10. Chapter 10

Harry POV

“Dumbledore, sir, do you have a moment?” Harry said as he carefully knocked on the door to Dumbledore’s office, the door creaking open. “Of course, Harry, come in.” The old man said, nodding at Harry. Harry straightened his shirt, entering the office. The table was still in the middle, and hundreds of paintings and books still filled the walls.

 

“What’s the matter Harry?” Dumbledore said, walking towards Harry. “Is it about your nightmares again?” Harry nodded. “Yes sir, but it’s actually not about me. It’s about Malfoy.” Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry. “ _Malfoy?_ ” 

 

“Yes sir, Malfoy. He uhh..” Harry scratched the back of his neck. It felt weird, telling Dumbledore about the worries he had for the blonde. “It’s okay Harry, you can tell me.” Harry chuckled. “Malfoy, he’s been having nightmares too, the kind that Voldemort causes.” 

 

“And how would you know this Harry?” Dumbledore asked, keeping his hands neatly folded in front of him. “Malfoy told me yesterday.” Harry looked down from the older man’s eyes. “We’ve been getting closer lately.”

 

Dumbledore smiled, though he tried to keep it hidden. “I’ll talk to him later and see what I can do for him.” He said before turning away from Harry, walking back towards his table. He stopped in his tracks when Harry spoke again.

 

“And please sir, Malfoy, he’s sick. Uhh.. Cancer.. Please don’t let him.. Pass away.” Harry choked out, Dumbledore nodded. “You may leave now.” Harry smiled faintly before leaving the office, he had finally said what he needed to say. Everything was going to be okay now, right?

 

After that night by the evening, Draco and Harry had gotten closer. School would start in a few days, christmas was over, meaning that all the students would be home later that very day. Harry needed to find Draco before that happened. Before everyone came back.

 

And as if it was Harry’s lucky day, he sure enough bumped into Draco in the hallways. But Harry quickly caught onto the fact that something was wrong. Draco looked distressed, his eyes were flying around, and his hair were messy.

 

Harry carefully put a hand on Draco’s forearm, drawing circles with his thumb. “Someone could see us.” Draco said, voice nearly breaking. “Right..” Harry mumbled, pulling back his hand. Draco had told him that he didn’t want this whole kinda relationship thing to go public yet. Harry understood.

 

“Are you okay Draco?” Harry asked, voice firm. 

  
  


Draco POV

Draco nodded at Harry’s question, he wasn’t fine or okay, he was everything but fine. He was getting closer and closer to entering the castle. The dark lord. Draco had spent multiple days trying and fixing the vanishing cabinet, and it was finally working. It was the dark lord’s order.

 

Draco had put a dead bird in the cabinet, closed the door and cast a spell. When he opened the cabinet again the bird was gone. He had closed the door again, casting another spell and when he opened the doors, the bird was back where Draco had put it. 

 

Draco was suddenly pulled towards the Gryffindor tower, and before he even realized it, he was standing in the Gryffindor common room. “Draco.” Harry said sternly, catching the blonde’s attention. “We’re alone now.” 

 

Draco kept quiet. It had been a few days since the night they had spent together by the lake. Draco flinched when he felt Harry’s arms embracing him, he still wasn’t used to all the affection he was getting. “Sorry..” Harry mumbled, but Draco stopped him before he could pull away.

 

“It’s okay.” Draco whispered, looking down at the smaller male. Into those beautiful green eyes. He never seemed to get bored of studying them, up close, like this. “I’m scared Harry..” He whispered, carefully returning the hug.

 

“Let me help you Draco.” Harry pleaded. “I don’t _want_ your help! I _have_ to do this.” Thoughts were racing through his head, god, what was he doing? “Do what?” Harry asked carefully, looking up, it felt like he was staring right into his soul.

  
  


Harry POV

Draco’s face scrunched, not answering Harry’s question. “Draco you are no assassin.” Harry whispered, loud enough for Draco to hear. The blonde was difficult, but it felt as if it was all going to be worth the struggle in the end. It had to be. “How do you know what I am? I’ve done things that would shock you.” Draco snapped.

 

Harry pulled away, staring right into Draco’s grey eyes, making sure to have the blonde’s full attention. “Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that, in return, she would bear a cursed necklace to Dumbledore? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison?”

 

“He trusts me Harry, I was chosen..” Draco whispered, voice breaking halfway. Harry nodded, he already knew. He had seen the mark on Draco’s arm. “I know. So was I.” Draco’s fists were clenched into tight balls, making his knuckles go even whiter than they already were.

 

“The chosen one, the golden boy, the boy who lived, _Harry Potter_.” Draco spat. “Why would he want someone like me?” Harry was getting upset too. “I don’t know. But I like you when you’re _you_. When you’re Draco, not Malfoy. I’ve been lucky enough to see that side of you once, and I want to see it more often.”

 

“Draco, you’re not a bad person.” This time it was Draco who hugged him, and Harry was just as shocked as Draco had been when Harry hugged him. “How do you-” Harry cut him off. “I know the difference between good and bad too well.”

 

“And so I can say, you are _NOT_ a bad person.” Draco had leaned down, buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He could feel the blonde smile against his skin. It was a good feeling. The other male should always be wearing a smile, he wore it so well.

 

Harry gently pushed Draco off, hesitantly pressing his lips against the blonde’s. Harry was relieved when he felt Draco kiss back. “I never wanted anyone more than I want _you_.” Cheesy. Harry’s breath was caught in his throat. “You have me, Draco.” The faintest, saddest smile appeared. “ _No I don’t._ ”


	11. Mine

Harry POV

Harry sighed in defeat as he sat down in transfiguration class. Christmas was over, and Ron and Hermione was back. God, Harry only just realized how much he had missed his two best friends.

 

He barely understood half of what Professor McGonagall said to them these days; even Hermione had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice.

 

They had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human Transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the colour of their own eyebrows.

 

As expected, by the end of the class, Hermione had green eyebrows.

 

Professor McGonagall turned them back to their normal brown redish color before the class ended. As Harry was walking the hallways he noticed that blonde hair stick out of the crowd, catching his attention. “Excuse me, I need to do something.”

 

Harry ran off, grabbing Draco’s hand with confident as he reached him.” _Potter._ ” Draco whispered, startled. “What in merlin’s beard _are you doing?_ ” One by one, they caught everyone’s attention, earning confused looks from Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron.

 

“Get your hands off of _ **my**_ boyfriend Potter!” Pansy snarled. Both Ron and Hermione’s eyes were bigger than the sun. Ignoring Pansy, Harry grabbed Draco’s chin firmly.

 

The blonde’s cheeks flushed a deep scarlet red color. “ _Harry!_ ” He whispered. Not even hesitating for a second, Harry firmly kissed Draco, in front of all the students.

 

The two of them earned surprised gasps from everyone, but Draco didn’t pull away. No, he felt the blonde giggle into his mouth, kissing back. “ _Draco!_ What are you doing?” Pansy shouted, resentful. Harry pulled away with a satisfied smirk.

 

Harry placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Just checking if you were okay.” He whispered with a wink before turning away, all eyes on him. With confidence and a smile on his face, he walked back to his friends.

  


Draco POV

Draco grinned to himself, feeling flustered. Harry had kissed him in front of everyone, now everyone could see that Harry was  _his._ It felt weird, a good kind of weird. An unfamiliar bubbling was going on in his stomach, and he resisted the urge to squeal from pure happiness.

 

With his cheeks still red, Draco turned to a very upset Pansy who had tears in her eyes, and a confused Blaise. “I’m sorry Pansy.” Draco said, trying to keep that hint of confidence in his voice. “I don’t see you like that.”

 

“ _Your father will hear about this!_ ” Pansy said a huff as she ran off, and Blaise just kept staring at Draco. “Dude, what the bloody hell was _that?_ ” The male said, squinting his eyes at Draco. Draco looked around, giving everyone that ‘sod off ‘ look, and they did.

 

“What was what?” Draco responded in a sassy tone as he resumed back to walking. “The whole kissing thing. Seriously, Draco, Potter? Literally all of the Slytherin girls are ready to die for you, and you choose a bloke, let alone Harry Potter!” Blaise spoke.

 

“You’re a male Draco, he is too, that’s disgusting.”

 

“Shut up!” Draco snapped. “I know it’s wrong, but don’t talk about Potter like that!” Wow, did Draco just say that? Those were words he thought he would never hear come from his own mouth. He was protecting Harry Potter, wow.

 

Draco rolled his eyes before strutting off in his usual sassy manner. He couldn’t help but panic a bit. Was Pansy really going to tell his father? What wouldn’t his parents think, what would the Malfoy inheritance think? Bloody hell.

 

“Draco.” He turned around by the sound of Snape’s voice. Oh no. If Pansy wasn’t going to tell his father, Snape for sure would. “Let’s go to my office.”

 

“I think you know what this is about, Mr. Draco.” The older man squinted his eyes at him, giving him that usual cold stare. Not having much of a choice, Draco followed Snape against his will.

 

Draco sighed as they reached Snape’s office, and sure enough, Pansy was sitting on a chair by the table that was in the middle of the room.

 

With a growl of annoyance, Draco prepared himself for a scolding, or whatever Snape had in mind. Yet, nothing seemed to be able to ruin his good mood. The kiss that had happened in front of everyone, kept replaying in his head. It felt good.

  


Harry POV

“Explain yourself Harry!” Ron said as they all three say down by a table in the Gryffindor common room. “I like boys.” Harry said bluntly, not considering his words. Hermione nodded. “Yes that’s very clear, but _Malfoy?_ ”

 

And then, Harry started explaining himself, maybe saying too much. About how Draco was sick, how he hadn’t seen it coming either, Harry was confused too. Harry hadn’t planned for his sixth year to go like this, but so far,  not much had been normal in his life.

 

“Okay.” Both Ron and Hermione said when Harry was finally done explaining after a good 15 minutes. He was nervously fiddling with a piece of parchment he had in his hands, avoiding eye contact. “You’re.. Not mad?”

 

Hermione shook her head, smiling at Harry. “We’re not. If you like him then you should go for it, the only thing that matters to us is that you’re safe and happy. Right, Ron?” Hermione looked over at Ron and jerked her head a bit.

 

“Uh-” Ron nodded. “Of course ‘Arry. If you like blokes then.. Go for it.” Ron smiled, and Harry sighed with relief. A smug smirk spread across Hermione’s face. “If he doesn’t treat you right, I’ll happily punch him a second time.” She said with a wink.

 

Harry cracked a laugh, smiling at his two friends. “Thank you.” Harry said. He really did feel lucky to have these two in his life. He squirmed with happiness, smiling to himself. “I really appreciate it.”

 

Ron tapped Harry’s shoulder. “Of course ‘Arry, that’s what friends do. Just..” Ron pouted. “I think you should talk to Ginny, y’know, she seemed quite upset, or something, when she saw you kiss Malfoy in the hallway.

 

“Ah- of course.” Ginny was sitting in the other end of the room, lost in a book. Ron and Hermione stood up. “We’ll give you some space.” Hermione said as she grabbed Ron’s hand, dragging him along.

 

Harry slowly approached Ginny, sitting down by her. “Ginny.. Uhm..” He said carefully. Ginny looked up and smiled at him, not a hint of sadness in her eyes. “You don’t have to be sorry Harry.”

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, besides..” Ginny looked down, blushing. Harry nudged her shoulder, chuckling. “What?” He said with a light tone. “..I don’t really think boys are for me anyway.” She said quietly.

 

Harry squealed. “ _Ginny!_ ” He said happily. “You could’ve just told me.” Ginny giggled. “I was afraid you would get hurt, but now I see we’re on the name page. And don’t tell Ron yet, he’ll _freak_ out.” Harry smiled widely. “I won’t.”


	12. OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I've been really unmotivated the whole week, and life's just been a git in general.

Draco POV

Draco sat down in the Slytherin common room, leaning back in his seat. He groaned when Pansy and Blaise sat down in front of him. “What?” He said coldly, shifting back and forth. Both Pansy and Blaise were avoiding eye contact. 

 

“We wanted to say sorry..” Draco almost choked on his saliva when Pansy spoke, but he managed to keep a straight face. “I’m not interested in your jokes, honestly.” He spat, catching Pansy’s eyes as she looked up.

 

“We’re serious Draco, we talked to Professor Snape and.. We’re sorry.” Blaise said, and Draco couldn’t find any trace of lies in his eyes. He nodded slowly, softly nibbling on his lip. “Apology accepted.” He said slowly.

 

Pansy looked up, her eyes shining and a big smile appearing on his face. “Really?” He nodded. Pansy squealed and stood up, running over to hug Draco. He raised a hand, keeping her away. “Still no hugs.” He said cooly, and Pansy awkwardly pulled away.

 

Pansy sat back down by Blaise, but she was clearly buzzing with joy. “But.. I have something else to tell you, and I swear to merlin, I’ll personally kill both of you if you tell anyone.” He snarled. They both nodded.

 

“I’m sick..” He said slowly. “Not just a flu, I’m really sick.. I have a pretty rare type of cancer..” They both looked confused. “It’s a dangerous kind of muggle disease, and Madam Pomfrey don’t know if I’ll survive.”

 

Pansy squinted her watering eyes. “Are you going to die?” She said in a high pitched voice, and Draco shook his head, grinning to himself. “I don’t know yet, nothing’s for sure. I don’t know if I’m going to die, don’t worry too much.”

 

The two people in front of him sighed with relief, and Draco couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. It’s been years since he had last been this comfortable with Pansy and Blaise, it really felt nice.

  
  


Harry POV

Harry walked into the changing room, his quidditch clothes drenched in sweat. He took a deep breath, for the first time in months he had played quidditch. He had missed it a ton, the feeling of just flying, and the wind running through his hair. 

 

He removed his drenched clothes, looking over at Ron with a smile before quickly showering. When he was done he quickly dried himself off and changed into clean and dry clothes. As he tried to dry his hair, it stuck out to all sides.

 

Ron laughed at him, but his hair were no messier. “You look like a baboon Harry.” He giggled, and Harry just shook his head. “You look more like a baboon than I do.” Harry said playfully, ruffling his already messy hair.

 

“See you in class.” Harry said before heading out, his hair still sticking out to all sides. But oh well, he was used to it by now. His hair had been a mess ever since he arrived at the Dursley’s 17 years ago.

 

Harry put on his glasses as he walked in the hallway. He was kinda stressed out, their N.E.W.Ts were coming up, and Harry still hadn’t figured out how to defeat Voldemort yet, and he was only getting stronger.

 

“Oh I’m sorry-” Harry said awkwardly as he bumped into someone taller than himself, he looked up, and stared into Draco’s eyes. “Hello Harry.” Draco said with a smile, taking a step back. 

 

“Uh Draco- I’m sorry about Pansy and Blaise, they seemed quite mad-” Draco cut him off, chuckling. “Don’t worry Shortcake.” Harry blushed, Shortcake? “They’re not mad, or so they said.” 

 

Draco playfully ruffled Harry’s hair, smiling. “That’s good, you seem happy?” Harry said, buzzing with happiness. “I am, thanks to you.” He couldn’t help but smile. Draco seemed so relaxed, so natural. 

 

And he was that because of Harry? It felt amazing, in a weird way. They were still getting weird looks from the students walking by, but Harry really couldn’t care less in the spur of the moment. 

 

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were cool with it, and so were Blaise and Pansy. Even though Harry despised Blaise and Pansy, he was still happy that they somewhat accepted Draco. “I’ve told them everything.” Draco said.

 

“Hm?” Harry looked up at Draco. “They know I’m sick.” He said, voice a little quieter than two seconds ago. Harry smiled. “I’m glad you told them.” He said and looked at Draco with loving eyes, for everyone to see.

 

Colin Creevey walked up beside Harry and Draco and squealed, almost pulling out his camera. Draco politely kept him from doing it. Colin were buzzing with excitement as he looked at the two.

  
  


“ _Oh my GOD_!” Colin exclaimed. “One true pair.” He squealed again. “ _OTP_. ” He hummed as he looked at them, chuckling. Harry and Draco looked over at each other and laughed. They shared a quick kiss and Colin almost fainted.

 

“Oh my lord-” He said in a high pitched voice, his cheeks flushing a soft pink color. “I’ve _always_ seen this coming, I’m your biggest shipper!” He said before running away, and Draco and Harry looked at each other before bursting into laughter.


	13. Sectumsempra Scars

Draco POV

Draco whimpered, falling back into his seat. The end of the semester were a few weeks away, and their exams were coming up in a few days. He and Harry hadn’t talked in like 2 weeks, they had both been too busy. 

 

To be honest, Draco was afraid he wouldn’t be alive long enough to be a part of their 7th year. His body was giving up on him, and Voldemort seemingly didn’t need him now that he had fixed the Vanishing Cabinet. 

 

He got up with a groan, he had to get to Quidditch training. It was their first Quidditch training with Gryffindor since their 5th year. Draco arrived early, and only Harry was there, busy changing into his training attire.

 

“Hey Potter.” He said casually, and began to undress himself. He took off his shirt, and Harry turned to look at him. “Hey Draco-” It was Harry’s first time seeing Draco shirtless since their 5th year. Draco looked healthy, apart from his scars.

 

Harry's eyes widened, and he took a step forward, almost tripping over his own feet. When Harry was close enough, he put a finger on Draco’s chest, tracing the scars with a firm finger. The raven haired boy’s eyes watered a bit. 

 

“T-Those scars..” Harry stuttered. “I caused those right? The sectumsempra curse..” Draco smiled, playing a firm hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry flinched. “It’s okay Harry, they’ve healed.” 

  
  


Harry POV

Harry took a step back, almost falling again. “No.. It’s not. It’s my fault.” He said, voice a little high-pitched. He felt Draco’s arms embrace him. “Don’t be foolish, that was earlier this year, things are different now.”

 

Harry’s breath was a bit shaky, he was shocked. He had totally forgotten about the curse he was thrown that day where they fighted in the bathroom. “Now, get changed.” Draco said and Harry did it.

 

The silence only lasted a few more minutes before the changing room flooded with students and player, everyone changing.

 

Harry sighed with relief as he felt his broom take off, the air flowing through his hair. He knew that they know would be spending the next 3-4 hours training, and today, Harry really didn’t mind.

 

He just wanted to get his mind off the what he had seen in the changing room before everyone else came. He really had hurt Draco like that. How could people call him a hero, when he did awful things like that?

 

Harry was no hero, if it wasn’t for his friends, and teachers, then Harry would definitely be dead by now. He would’ve died in their first year if it hadn’t been for them.

  
  


Draco POV

Draco’s hand was shaking a he held the piece of paper between his fingers, they had just finished their training, and Draco had been handed a news paper in the hallway, the Daily Prophet. 

 

On the front page stood Draco and Harry, kissing. And the headline wrote “The famous Harry Potter caught snogging Draco Lucius Malfoy.” He couldn’t put words on his anger, and fear. He knew his dad read the Daily Prophet everyday.

 

And sure enough, a howler was neatly place onto this bed sheets as he entered the boy’s dormitory. He looked around to ensure that he was alone, before opening the howler, and then his dad’s voice could be heard. 

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, what a disgrace you are to our family. First you fail to kill Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower, now you’re snogging a bloke, Harry Potter? For your own sake, I never want to see your face in my house ever again.” 

 

And with that, the howler tore itself apart. Draco fell onto his bed, shaking, staring at the wall. It had been so short, yet so hurtful. He messed up. He had failed his family. Now his dad hated him, he would never see his mother again.

 

It was all his fault, he should never have kissed Harry, never have dated him. He felt tears prickling in his eyes, threatening to fall. He heart was pounding in his chest, it hurt like hell. Nobody would find him if he passed out now, there was dinner.

 

Draco managed to pull out his wand, casting a small spell that would alert Madam Pomfrey, just like she had told him to do, if he was alone and he felt himself passing out.

 

He took a deep breath before his legs failed him, and everything turned black as his head hit the hard floor made out of rocks. 

  
  


Madam Pomfrey POV

Madam Pomfrey carefully put bandage around Draco’s head, she had sure enough gotten alerted just like she knew she would. When Draco fell to the floor, he had somehow managed to get a minor fracture in his skull, along with a concussion.

 

She was sure that he would be ready in a week or two. She had found him with the Daily Prophet in his hands, and a torn howler on his bed. She had a faint idea about what had been going on before she arrived.

 

She checked his heart beat, breathing and what not. His condition was luckily improving slowly, and his body was just exhausted from fighting against the sickness, and all of the medicine she was giving him. 

 

Madam Pomfrey slightly flinched when Draco woke up by sitting up. “How are you doing Draco?” She said softly, offering a glass of water, but the boy looked confused. Draco frowned, pushing away the glass.

 

“ _Who are you?_ ”


End file.
